not sure yet
by dosentmatter76
Summary: im not the best with summarys but basically ace sabo and luffy join the white beards pirate crew and through the chpater its explains why the three boys sat out to join them . read to fine out more first 3 chapters are going to be slow and a lot of paragraphs ill try to make it shorter in time but not sure.
1. Chapter 1

One night on the Grand Line, a group of pirates decided to have a drinking party to see who could handle more liquor than the other. They drink and sing and danced all over the place. Some fought each other to see who was stronger, some had a cooking completion and some gossiped about the rookies bounties. Around two in the morning they had all passed out on deck and other places, even the Captain until three little hats pooped up on the right side of the ship.

The first hat that had popped up was a black top hat with a blue 'S' on it, the second one was a yellow straw hat with red ribbon around it, and the third one was a orange cowboy hat with one smiley face and one frowning face.  
Then, three little faces slid up underneath the hats. The first face was a young boy around ten years old. He had blond and his tooth missing along with his brown eyes.  
The second boy was around eight years old who had shaggy raven hair. He also had a scar under his right eyes and chocolate puppy eyes.  
The last on was a nine-year-old boy who had raven hair as well, with freckles and green eyes.  
The three small boys looked right then left to make sure that all the pirates were passed out, then the one with the top hat and the oldest jumped up on to deck revealing their clothes. The blonde boy wore a button up black suit, a collar and a blue tie.  
The boy with the cowboy hat jumped up on to the deck. He only wore a pair of shorts and boots with an orange belt around him.  
The youngest of the group quickly followed the older two. He was wearing a dark red long sleeve open vest with blue short and wooden sandals.

"Alright let's get the stuff and get the hell out of here." the orange hat boy whispered, looking at the other two.  
"Alright I'll get meds." The top hat boy agreed.  
"I'll get the food!" The straw-hat boy said, smiling.  
"Then I'll get the money." The orange hat boy said.  
So all three boys spilt up to look for their respected items. The older boy with the top hat found the medicine pretty fast since it said 'infirmary' on the door in big letters. He walked in pulled a bag out of his pocket and started putting all the medical supplies in it.  
The orange hat boy found the treasure room and he took out his bag and shoved all the money they had inside. The youngest intruder found the dining hall relatively fast as well. He sneakily slid in and stopped at the smell of fresh cooked food. The boy hadn't eaten in a while so he couldn't resist the smell as he sat down, ignoring the pirates out cold around him and started to eat everything in sight. The boy thought it tasted so delicious that he couldn't stop himself when he stretched his arm over by a redhead man who had a pot of soup beside him and took it. He didn't realize he had woken him up so he kept eating. …

Thatch had sat up to stare at the little boy in the straw hat. The boy didn't seem to notice and kept eating. Thatch watched for around twenty minutes as he stretched his arm around the gallery then stuffed his face full of all the crew's food.  
Thatch had smiled, watching the boy eat even more as he started to wake up everyone. No one when to stop the kid, of course, because Thatch give everyone a glare that said, 'You dare and I'll kill you. I'm enjoying myself because it's been a while since someone had eaten my foot like this'.  
"You thing he going to stop anytime soon?" Marco asked beside Thatch, a slight smile on his lazy face.  
"No I think he's enjoying himself to much." Thatch responded with a smirk.  
"Oi! We have intruder!" Ussop came running in, spoiling the fun Thatch was having, watching the boy eat.  
The child had stopped eating completely and looked around to see us watching him. He looked between Thatch, then Ussop, then back to Thatch before his gaze landed on Ussop.  
"Um. I think there are more intruders." Ussop stated stupidly, staring wide-eyed at the boy in front of him.  
"All s***! They're going to kill me for messing this up again!" The boy shouted looking down then back up and smiled.  
"Okay, I just have to knock all these guys back out before they notice." He looked down at his stomach. "But I'm still hungry," He complained, looking at the food like it was such a waste that wasn't going to be able to eat it. The boy then looked back up, narrowed his eyes and a sudden chill went up Thatch's spine.  
Behind Thatch, he heard a thump. Then another and another. Thatch knew that he had just used Haki. Only Thatch, Marco and Makino were still standing. Though Makino was on her knees, shaking slightly. Hell, even Thatch had been affected to some affect.  
"Hmm. Wow Luffy, only three this time. You're getting better." The boy with the coyboy hat said, jumping down from a higher part of a ship.  
"Felling generous brother?" The boy in a top hat teased, jumping down from the other side.  
"Well I'm still hungry. Sabo, Ace, I'm sorry. I messed it up and I couldn't refuse the really good food." Luffy pouted.  
"I know Luffy." There was an eye roll from the oldest—Sabo. "You haven't eaten in three hours. Go head an finish, we'll get the stuff ready."  
"Yeah and I'll get rid of the men still standing." Ace-Thatch believed his name was- said walking towards them in a threatening manner. Well, threatening for a nine year old.  
"Gawarahahaha." Some one laughed. "That was some powerful haki there, brat." Pops—or Whitebeard's booming voice rang from the side of the ship, stopping two of the boys in their tracks. Luffy wasn't very affected as he kept eating.  
"Luffy you d***, look!" Both of the older boys shouted at the youngest. "This is that man's ship!" The boys were starting to look nervous. "And we stole from him."  
"Oops, sorry. I didn't realize." Luffy said nervously, looking anywhere but Whitebeard.  
It was quite until Thatch spoke up, "Uh, do you know pops?"

###

This is the revised of my chapter 1 thanks to my Blueh my Betta :) so review tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok last time

"Uh how do you know pops I asked

Now

We want to join for 9 months 

"We don't ace said it just we been looking for your crew since last year after we left the village"

"so let me get this straight you been sailing the ocean even cross the grand line to fine are crew and you don't even know are pirate flag I asked laughing a little bit

"Uh yes we heard so many things we decided to just come aborted pirate ships and if we didn't see him we would steal food water and other things than leave sabo said looking down. Sabo said turning red

"shisisis so it was lucky I ate the food then luffy said smiling proudly

"gawarahahah so what do you cheeky little brats want from me pops ask smiling

"we want to join you for nine month to see if you're like we think you are and if so than we want to stay luffy said smiling .

"luffy don't be rude sabo said hitting him on the head what my brother is saying we would be honner if you would let us stay for a few months and if you think we are worthy if you would let us join he said bowing.

"Sabo just because luffy had thos-

"Shut up ace it not up for discussion sabo cut him off and beside luffy very well at reading people.

"so pops what do you say we won't be useless we all three know how to use haki and I ate the rubber fruit ace ate the fire fruit and sabo ate the spike spike fruit luffy said looking at pops with a big puppy dog eyes.

"gawarhahah alright I can't say no you came all the way here just to see me pops said smiling. "Thatch shows are three new maybe crew mates to their rooms.

"Alright I said getting up than stop when all three boys sat down bags of are stuff down in front of pops.

"Sorry they all three said bowing

"gawarhaha where lucky they were looking for us especially since they got past all of us pops said laughing…..

They followed me down the stair into the other younger crew mates room witch held, zero, sanji, franky, chopper, nami, robin, and broke the adult who watches them though he is a skeleton but it was ok.

"oi who are they zero asked staring at the three boys behind me

"no-

"I'm luffy he said with a huge grin his puppy dog eyes glowing as he took in zero. It made me laugh when zero jumped back a little.

"I'm sabo and these are my brother ace and of course luffy he said patting him on the head "he a little excited" he explain to zero.

"Hmm luffy stay with me ace said giving zero a dirty look

"Ok luffy said crawling up on him

"Alright you'll sleep here I said laying mates on the floor in the Conner I watch as they put all three mates to gather and crawled in to gather luffy in the middle and the two other outside like they were protecting him or something it was strange. The other children in the room just stared as well,

"Where ussop? Chopper asked getting up rubbing his eyes than looked up at me.

"Uh he well he out right now I said nervously

"What you mean sanji asked

"He means my brother knocked him out ace said frowning now will you shut up so he can sleep he said sliding luffy closer.

"Ace you shouldn't be so mean you knew luffy wasn't going to change his mine and we agreed to join as well to keep an eye on him sabo said frowning

"Well I didn't think we would fine him ace said and beside it ridiculous for him to come just cause a stupid –

"Ace knock it off you're going to upset him than will have to pay for the damage"

"What do you mean damage robin asked curiously"

"He just has a bit of a temper sabo said smiling at her "nothing to worry about we can handle it"

"Yeah well except if he really worked up than you might want to hide ace said smirking at her with an evil grin.

"You must forgive my brother he not use sharing luffy attention sabo said knocking him on his head

"Oh that all right robin said smiling back

"Alright to bed every one

Next morning

I got up walked into the kitchen to see luffy sitting there with a smile on his face he was alone thou witch was surprising cause how his brothers where acting last night.

"What you doing up so early I asked him smiling

"Waiting for the pancakes and meat he said smiling at me

I stopped how did he knew I was making pancakes and meat to go with it.

"oi thatch give me some sake zero said walking in than he stop to see luffy just sitting there with a big grin on his face.

"Hi zero luffy said giving him a big smile

"Uh hi luffy he said sitting down beside him witch was another surprised he never gave any one attention.

"So I heard you knocked all of the first division men out except 3 without even touching them zero said looking away.

"Yep its called haki I can teach you if you want me to he said smiling

"Really zero ask hopefully

"Yeah I taught ace and sabo when we were little he responded smiling

"How old are you zero asked?

"8 years old how old are you?

"10 years old zero responded "

"oi same as sabo and ace is nine he said smiling"

"What his problem any ways zero asked frowning

"There nothing wrong with me ace said landing beside luffy who looked confused.

"Did you say something to zero; ace luffy asked looking up in his brother face

"No ace lied as he sat down you know what where having for breakfast luffy he asked.

"Pancakes and meat luffy responded

"Sound good sabo said sitting down on the other side of luffy

"and luffy you shouldn't teach him anything he not strong enough to handle it ace said wrapping his arm around luffy.

"oi what that supposed to mean zero asked growling at ace"

"Ace is right luffy you might hurt him ill do it sabo said politely.

"Oh all right luffy said looking down "on second thought I'm not hungry he said turning and then left.

Once one deck he sat on the figure head when he got this sudden chill go up his spine he turn to see a dark skin man with chest hair and a black beard eating pie staring at him beside him was a pineapple head man drinking.

"Who are you Mr. pineapple head luffy asked ignoring the evil man beside him."

"I'm marco he said smiling you are straw hat boy

"I'm luffy he said smiling walking towards him and then stopped got closer to his face than smiled even bigger I thought so he said happily.

"Hmm marco said curiously

"Oh nothing luffy said smiling just knows you are a very special person luffy said smiling.

"Oh is that so marco said "how so

"You'll see shissisi ace is going to love this he said running back into the dining hall than dragging a boy with freckles on his face

"See I told you this was a good idea luffy beamed

"No fucking way ace said looking at marco than to luffy than back please tell me you don't turn in to a bird on fire ace said softly.

"Uh how you know Marco asked

"Damn you luffy ace said nocking the boy over

"What's going on sabo asked walking out then he stop when he laid eyes on marco he burst into laughter.

"Oh wow haha then it true about ace he said falling down

"Hey shut up that means somewhere on this ship there a man name maokino ace said face Burt red .

"What do I have to do with anything maokino asked stepping away from the crowed and ace and luffy burst into laughter?

"Uh it's nothing sabo said laughing nervously shut up you two sabo yelled beside luffy you have no room to talk you already meet thatch and zero so just shut up.

"Alright luffy said pouting I just thought it let ace have some fun

"Shut up you dumb ass ace said knocking him down

"What he mean Marco asked curiously he looked at ace who face turn bright red for some reason.

"Nothing he responded my brother crazy he said picking luffy up who was still laughing

###

Hmm wonder what that about keep reading to fine out


	3. Chapter 3

Ok these chapter im going to try keeping it In them prove but not sure if it will so bar with me. Thanks for reviewing and here it is

What are you doing?

It has been a long week luffy thought sitting up he sighed knowing it was his own fault why the crew was questioning him and his brothers. He had let information Ace had told him not to tell anyone about it because they would try to use him for their own reason. And now everyone was asking about what had happen last week with Marco and everything. Though ace and sabo wasn't to upset they just told him not to tell so he decided to keep it a secret for now any ways he hated lying to people it make him feel bad then he could never get enough sleep then .

( Oh why did I have to say something he growled at himself)

Making a big frown I let out a "sigh" I had giving up on the idea of sleeping. So I got up slipped my shirt on than my wooden sandals on before I started too stepped lightly over the sleeping people in the room. Everyone was there except zero who was always gone a bought this time for some unknown reason. Though I personality thought it was strange so once I had asked the ginger hair girl nami about it all she could say is "hmm I don't know nor do I care" then went back to whatever she did. Then suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a tug on my leg when I looked to see the younger chef. Sanji with his hands around my foot and kissing my feet and calling out "nami chawn" and everything ,it was plain weird I tried lifting my foot but he just held tighter…..

After 5 minutes of slowly and carefully lifting my foot away from the dreaming chef I finally got my foot back. After that I made sure to pay attention as I fish my descent to the door as soon as I open it I was meat with a fresh summer morning breeze that made me simile. Though the smile faded fast when I felt that chilling aura that has been growing slowly for the last few days from that man in that minute I knew something was wrong. I started running towards the feeling by the time I was down on first division floor sweat was all over my face my heart was racing and a couldn't catch my breath, though I soon realize why I stood there in a hall staring at the back of a large man with black curly hair his chubby hands where be hide his arm and each on had held a sharp blade. I could feel his massive purplish evil aura coming from him but what really scared me is the big evil grin he was doing as he looked into the room.

I swallowed the lump in my throat telling me to run and spoke up "what are you doing mister?

He had jumped a little when he turn around he had a dumbfound looked on his face he blinked twice when his cold eyes had laid a pond me. Then just like nothing the aura was gone it turn to a nice red color but I could still feel the blood lust in him he had regain his compose after that he then smiled at me though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes then he spoke in a chilling way as goose bump rose all over my skin "oh I was just making sure that pops was ok he responded.

~I wasn't convinced but my mind told me to play along that there was something different about this man so I cleared my throat and used my sweetie's voice I had and spoke~ "oh than is the caption ok?

He squared his shoulder kept the smile intact "yes he is now if you excuse me I have thing to do "he walked right pass me putting the sward in his loop of his pants than turn to the right and disappeared.

After I could only feel a little ting of that man aura I walked towards the door and open it to reveal white beard sleeping in a kind of sitting up against the giant bed he was still wearing his boots and he had a bottle or sake in his left hand. I kind of couldn't help myself but to giggle when I saw the big goofy smile on his face. I walked over bent down grabbed the blanket of the floor and laid it over him then I turn and shut the window then sat down on the couch opposite of the bed in the room. What surprised me about him was he was the second person I had meet who had a warm white aura around him. I sat there smiling and began to watch him sleep I felt like if a left something would happen to this warm lighted man so I stayed after twenty minutes my eye lids got heavy I laid my head against the couch arm. The last thing I remembered before slipping in to a deep sleep was the soft sound of white beard snoring….

####

So I don't know tell me what you think ehhe wonder what white beard going to say when he wake up or will luffy wake up in time..


	4. Chapter 4

Ok last time luffy caught the evil man outside of pops room … then fell asleep there now

Why you don't touch luffy hat 

(Now)

I sat up besides ace looking down between us was a huge gap where luffy should be. I flipped out luffy never leaves without me or ace with him. I looked around seeing if he had just moved but he wasn't there just other people we were force to share a room with expect that green head man who was hardly ever here. I look backed down to ace who was snoring and cuddling a pillow I bent down and shook him.

"Ace get up"

He stirred slightly then he was still

"Ace! Luffy missing I" shouted in his ear his eyes snapped open he lit up in flames with fingers pointed in a shape of guns ready to fire he looked around at the sleeping people than at were luffy should be than at me.

"Where the hell is are brother sabo you said you would watch him this time"

"I know ace he was here when I went to bed I swear but when I got up a few minutes ago he was gone"

Ace grown slid his boats on than his hat and started walking towards the door he didn't even care if he woke every one up on his way. There where groans and growls as he stepped on hands and feet and even some one tummy.

The ginger hair girl sat up with a frown "what the hell are you doing"

Ace didn't stop he just kept going he reached the door and open it with enough force to send the door back knocking it into the skeleton man who just sat up and put his hat on. Than ace stomped out into the deck stomped turn to me with his angry face "what the hell taking you so long I swear if something happen to him you'll going to take responsibility sabo.

"Alright ace I said jumping up putting my stuff on and ran to him. Everyone on deck just stared at ace who was lit up like a torch but we just kept walking past.

"Ace this way I said feeling luffy power" ace followed quietly instil we reach a door that read excise room. Ace walked pass me slid his foot up infused haki into the bottom of his foot and kicked knocking the door into pieces and walked in blazing "where the fuck is my brother!"…

(Luffy)

"Where the fuck is my brother"

I shot up at aces voice ringed threw the air I looked around realizing I wasn't where I felled asleep at I was in a room full of exercise equipment also in the room was zero who was frozen with the sward behind his head I stared at the little rock that where cut in half than followed his gaze to ace who was all fired up behind him was sabo who was looking around than turn to me and smiled walking towards me.

"Luffy there you are what you doing in here?"

I smiled back ok think of a lie a good one they'll believe "oh I couldn't sleep so I got up to explore and fell asleep here sorry for worrying you. Sabo smiled as he wrapped his arms around me "that's ok long as you're ok right ace?" ~oh good it work it wasn't a complete lie cause I really wanted to explore the ship but I still feel bad cause I never lied to ace nor sabo no matter what but I knew they would go after that man for just staring at me~

Ace went out with that and walked towards me and sabo a little smile on his face "yeah that's right anyways let's get some grub and finish exploring the ship.

I jumped up with the word food and race towards the door "foooood "

Ace smiled and followed but sabo was looking around for something than looked at me with a puzzled look

"Luffy where's your hat?"

I slid my hand to my head it wasn't there nor did I feel it on my back "my hat its gone" I flipped knocking everything out that hat was the hat I got from my friend who was the first person to give me hope I promised him I would keep it till we meet again and I lost it. Tears where sliding down my eyes as I continued to look for it. I threw everything out the door including zero, ace, and sabo all was let was a blank floor no hat so I ran right passed them in to the gallery full of people. I stop for a minute when I saw my hat in Marco hands and my temper exploded as I ran towards him.

Every one turn to see run strait forward towards Marco I was super pissed no one touches my hat not even sabo nor ace who knew better to I slid my fist back infused it with haki cause I knew he was a devil fruit user and let it rip growling on top of my lungs

"Get you fucking hands of my hat you stupid pineapple man"

Marco turn the last second and I hit directly in the nose I felt his nose crack as he whent flying through the air hitting servile other men with plates they had all crashed into the wall making a huge whole that through them into another room. In that room stood the evil man who bent down and picked my hat up witch pissed me off more.

"Drop the hat!" sabo screamed running in with ace the both pin me to the floor I

"Get the fuck off me ace sabo I said as I threw them into table running straight for the evil man who looked confused. I slid my hand out "gear second my skin lit up with hot smoke turning my body completely red" I slid my fist back running towards him "armored my fist turn black and lit on fire "fire fist I lit it ripped the fire lit the place on fire and just before it had hit the evil man pops showed up taking the hat in one hand and his spear blocking the fire.

"gawarhahah so these straw hat is very important to you he said walking towards me and stop a few inches away. I was still upset but not as much as I was a few second ago I think it because his aura reminds me of makino from back home. He slid my hat on my head and everything went clearer I looked around to see half of the place was either on fire or destroyed.

"Oh no not again" I said looking down I felt ashamed he had token me in and a week later I had lost my temper already over my hat I looked up at him slowly waiting for him to kick me out of his ship but he didn't he just slid his large hand over my head slid my hat down be hide my neck and rubbed my hair all up. He smiled lifting his white mustache with it and began to laugh.

"Gawarhahaha don't look sad son, I understand if my treasure was ever gone and I didn't know someone was just holding on to it I would have done the something.

I looked back up at him and smiled that was the first time since gramps had died that someone had called me son. "Shisisis thank pop- I mean white beard I looked back down I felt my face turn dark red how could I call him that when I just did something terrible.

"oi don't get embarrassed everyone calls him that" thatch said wrapping his arm around me smiling "you are just getting use to the idea of having another pops faster than your bros"

"We don't have any fathers ace growled knocking me closer to him it mad thatch eyes grow bigger at his words.

"Fathers Marco asked holding his nose you're not from the same dad"

"Actually we aren't blood related sabo said stepping forward fixing his suite

"Than how are you brothers then nami asked getting up putting her hand on her side

"that none of your besnusse ace and sabo growled at her there tempers where going a little bit out of hand cause they hand released a little bit of haki knocking nami right on her ass. Snaji right beside her mouth dropped open staring at both of them his hair sticking up zero beside him smiled at snaji expression more than at us.

"Its ok ace sabo I'm fine you don't have to get mad I have already cause enough trouble for all three of us I said sliding my hat over my face to hide it gramps always told me to hide my tears. Ace and sabo calmed down with that and let out a sigh

"Forgive us it just we don't talk much about gramps since he died sabo said bowing in her direction she was now sitting up eyes wide staring at us like we were monster though I was used to the stare I could feel ace getting mad again.

"No it was her fought for saying anything a sweet voice come to see a girl about nami size with purple locks and a tattoo around her shoulder.

"Nojiko did you not just see what he did to me cause of a stupid question" nami yelled

"Well nami wouldn't you get upset if someone brought up are mother and asked how are we related" Nojiko yelled back and nami went silent she looked down I could tell she was in pain.

"Shisisi lets eat I said jumping up nami head shot up like she was complete in shock Evan Nojiko

"Don't you want to know since she did fish for information on you Nojiko asked softly

"Shisis nah! I don't really care to make people relived there pain trust me I done it enough time to know not to do it to someone else but if you ever wanted to talk about it I'm planning to be here for a while Nojiko nami I said smiling at both of them.

Nami gave me a strange look but Nojiko smiled at me "thank you I'm sorry but I don't know your name.

I smiled bag "shisisis I'm Luffy I said"

Nojiko smiled "it's nice to meet you luffy "

Let's eat sabo said walking toward the breakfast bar and I was right on his tail….

After that the day seemed to go on as any other day we've been here people question sabo about my hat and sabo just had to keep explaining someone special gave me the hat. It was finally time for bed and I was so tired as soon as I hit my head on the pillow my eye lids got heavy and..

_Snore!_ _Snore!_

*sorry it took so long had it done waiting for my bettea to reviese it but i decided to put it p anyways so try not to get to upset over grammer but till me what you think


End file.
